<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such a Good Pet by it5haz3ll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315790">Such a Good Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/it5haz3ll/pseuds/it5haz3ll'>it5haz3ll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/it5haz3ll/pseuds/it5haz3ll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m going to say that this is intense smut but nothing that goes beyond three people having a rough, fun, kinky time.</p>
<p>I don’t write fic, this is the first I’ve posted in like 15 years. I hope I don’t let you down. Enjoy?</p>
<p>-Hazel</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Peralez/Male V, Jefferson Peralez/Male V, V/Peralez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such a Good Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m going to say that this is intense smut but nothing that goes beyond three people having a rough, fun, kinky time.</p>
<p>I don’t write fic, this is the first I’ve posted in like 15 years. I hope I don’t let you down. Enjoy?</p>
<p>-Hazel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V is on all fours, cock throbbing and dripping as Elizabeth plays with his ass, getting him ready for what’s about to come :pure humiliation. The excitement overwhelms V and causes tears to roll down his feverishly red cheeks and past his blindfold. He’s a mess. His muffled cries of pleasure barely making it past the ball gag in his mouth. Jefferson watches on from his chair revelling in his woman’s pleasure as she has fun with her toy. Drinking some whiskey, rock hard from what he sees.</p>
<p>Elizabeth slowly inserts a vibrating bullet into V’s ass, causing him to buckle slightly. She tells him she won’t let him cum unless he stays on all fours. She steps on his back with with her high heel “You wanna cum?”, V can only whimper. “I said, do you want to cum?” she says slowly and clearly, digging her heel in harder. V let’s out a barely intelligible “yes”, it’s impossible to say with the gag and she knows it. “Not good enough.” she slaps him on the ass with a paddle, he moans loudly in response. She takes her heel from his back and then brings herself to V’s level, bringing her dark painted lips to his ear, she licks it. The feeling of her breath and the sudden contact sends shivers down V’s spine. “Sit up” she whispers. V gets on his knees. He can’t ignore the shift of the toy in his ass. He trembles.</p>
<p>Elizabeth grabs V by the hair, tilting his head up and then looks at Jefferson with a smirk on her face. “Doesn’t he looks so pretty, sweetheart?” she says mockingly gesturing towards the trembling mess of a man on his knees next to her.  “You did a great job today, dear, your best work yet.” Jefferson says in a calm tone as he places his glass gently down on the table. He sits up slowly walking towards V. “He looks like a messed up slut, just how I like it.”. He grabs Elizabeth towards him as she still has V by the hair, she tugs him forward with her.</p>
<p>Jefferson kisses his wife passionately. Elizabeth is unwilling to let her toy go as she runs her fingers through V’s hair almost using him as a form of support as Jefferson takes her roughly. V can’t see anything only hear the couple’s heavy breathing, kissing and clothes shifting. Elizabeth let’s go of V only to undo Jefferson’s belt and zipper. “He’s your toy to you know...” she purrs softly to her husband. Jefferson laughs gently in response “Oh, I know.” He gives his wife another passionate kiss before turning to look at V, she knows what to do. </p>
<p>V hears the click of her heels walking towards something, somewhere he isn’t sure but then he hears the the familiar sound of Elizabeth’s strap. V’s breath quickens as he knows what’s about to happen, something he’s been aching for. She makes her way back over to V, standing behind him. V feels the brush of her nails at the back of his head as she takes the ball gag from his mouth, he gasps as drool falls down his chin. Jefferson takes V’s chin in his hand “I think you should thank your Mistress V, don’t you?” his grip on V’s chin tightens slightly. “T-thank you Mistress Peralez.” V says, still trying to catch his breath. “Good Boy” Jefferson says as he runs his thumb along V’s slightly swollen bottom lip. V can’t help but lick Jefferson’s thumb slightly, this sparks something within Jefferson. “Fucking slut...” Jefferson growls as he shoves his cock in V’s mouth. He grabs V by the top of his head as he starts to fuck V’s mouth, there was no way he could pace himself, he started rough and he was keeping it rough. Jefferson throws his head back his animal instincts take over from the wet, warm feeling of V’s mouth enveloping his cock. “Honey, let me help you...” Elizabeth whispers to her love. V feels her hands cup around the back of his ears as she holds his head still, three hands now on his head, there’s no way to escape the punishment his mouth and throat are taking from Jefferson’s cock. He starts to choke and gag. Elizabeth can see Jefferson is about to come but she won’t allow it just yet. “Now, now sweetheart, don’t get too carried away.” she pulls V’s head back from her husband. V chokes as he gasps for air once more. “We need to reward or slut...” she purrs. “Mmm, right.” Jefferson says with an air of amusement.</p>
<p>Elizabeth removes the blindfold from V’s eyes. It takes a while for his sight to adjust to the light. His eyes slightly red and his lashes wet from the tears, his first instinct is to look up at Jefferson. He rewards V with a smirk. “Ass, up.” Elizabeth says abruptly to V. “Yes, Mistress.” V says, his voice weak from the intense mouth fucking he just had. V gets on all fours again, propping his ass up for Elizabeth. “Such a good pet.” Elizabeth praises V as she licks her lips, looking at V presenting himself for her. She grabs the wire attached to the bullet vibrator and slowly pulls it from V’s entrance. Ungagged, he lets out a loud needy moan. ”In fact, you’ve been such a good boy, that I’m going to reward you with your favourite toy.” V bites down on his lip, whimpering slightly.</p>
<p>Elizabeth rubs lube onto her strapped on cock before fingering V, making sure he’s ready. He lets out a needy moan as he wiggles his ass, there couldn’t be a surer sign that he wanted what was about to come. Elizabeth smiles to herself with satisfaction looking at V presenting himself for her. She clicks on her vibrator inside her strap on, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t wet beyond belief, her clit swollen. She looks back down at V soaking in the sight before her, she then looks to her husband, he smirks at her before he grabs V by his hair pulling V’s mouth to his cock again. V is feverish, almost insatiable as he tries to lick at Jefferson’s cock but he’s held back slightly, he decides to tease V a bit longer. Elizabeth spanks V’s ass “beg” she demands “tell us what you want.”. She spanks him again “Say. It.”. “Cock, give me cock, please.” V begs desperately “cock, please co-” his words cut off by Jefferson fucking his mouth again. Elizabeth takes up her role as she inserts her strapped on cock into V’s rear. V lets out a muffled cry, electricity running through his body.</p>
<p>The pace quickens between V and the Peralez couple, the husband and wife almost in perfect sync with one another. V somehow manages to keep balance through the rough fuck he’s receiving to bring a hand up to his aching cock. “Honey, I-I’m...” Elizabeth can’t get her words out as she feels her climax building up inside her, the pressure and friction on her clit is perfect. V can almost feel the build up with her as her grip on his hips tighten, her nails digging into him. Her back arches as she throws her head back, her body trembling as she climaxes her moans filling the entire room. Jefferson watches his wife, worshiping the moment, she’s so beautiful. The pleasure he receives seeing her in such ecstasy sends him over the edge. He grabs on to V’s head bringing V’s mouth all the way down his length as he cums down V’s throat. In the moment V jacks himself off harder, faster and it’s not long before V finishes off, his cum on the rug beneath him, his moan hoarse and weak as he struggles to say “Thank you” to his owners. He falls to the floor laying on his side, breathing heavy.</p>
<p>Elizabeth throws her strap on to the floor as she walks over to her husband to give him a soft kiss. Jefferson lays down on the floor next to V glancing at the man next to him V’s eyes are closed as he tries to catch his breath, he looks almost peaceful, so satisfied. Elizabeth kneels down in front of V and gently runs her fingers through his hair. She smiles at him and says softly “Yes, such a good pet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>